Young Again
by Muhjaa-ness
Summary: ABANDONED! When all hope seems lost and everybody is dead, Harry transports his soul into the body of his one year old self. This time he's going to try and set things right.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story has been abandoned. Taliath is writing an edited version and continuing it in 'Young Again: The Rewrite' which can be found if you just search under profiles for Taliath.

…

Summary: When all hope seems lost and everybody is dead, Harry transports his soul into the body of hisone year old self. This time he's going to try andset things right.

* * *

Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall were running as if their life depended on it, which in fact it did. As they reached the statue of the gargoyle - the entrance to the Headmistress McGonagall's office - it leapt aside. 

They continued up the stairs and through the door, casting powerful locking charms as they went through each. Minerva then went straight for the back room, her pace no longer sprinting, but not much slower.

"Professor, you still haven't told me what's going on?" The yelling at the gargoyle had stopped, and suddenly, several people were attacking the door to the outer chamber

…The first boundary has been breached…

"Why are we running? We need to stand and fight!" Harry did not like to run from battles, even when he knew it was a better idea.

"Remember when the Headmaster said if hope appeared lost, then there was one last weapon, we could use? As a last resort?"

"Yeah" Harry answered slowly. He couldn't see any weapons around. In fact, McGonagall was holding a small orb, filled with white sand. He eyed it dubiously.

"The Headmaster, Flamel, and I designed it about a year ago." _Just before he died for saving us_. Neither said it, but both thought of Dumbledore's death.

"It sends people years into the past, not just hours. But it doesn't send them in a body. That wouldn't work, because a paradox would be created, when we changed things. We had to avoid the paradox at all costs. So only our souls will go back."

"How far back?" Harry asked. "I mean, will it before the others…" Harry couldn't form the question. This hope, it just hurt too much.

"Yes. But we aren't sure exactly how many years. It couldn't be tested"

"But- the paradox, wont it affect them. I'm not going back just to watch everyone I love die again" Harry asked hesitantly. He had no-one, and he didn't want to have to re-live watching them die again in real life. His nightmares reminded him enough.

"Harry, there's not much time left. You have to understand before we go, in case we get separated or something goes wrong. We aren't going to change what has happened. We're going to erase it and start over. Everything that has happened wont be just altered, it will never come to pass. Saving anyone won't affect the past, because they_ never died yet._"

"But how does that prevent a paradox! That _is_ a paradox."

"No, if your body went back, and then the other you was killed before you had a chance to go back it would cause a paradox. But a soul is different. It consists memories, ideas, nothing tangible. Even if the former you was killed, the soul would still develop as a ghost, until it reached the point when you went back in time, so no paradox is created."

A huge bang marked the second boundary being broken, now only one remained.

"We have to hurry Harry. When we go back, your soul will merge with the body and soul of your past self. Your conscious will merge and become one. Now take my hands."

Harry grabbed her hands, and she started a chant, the orb floating in the space between the two. He focused on her words, blocking out the charms and curses being hurled at the door mere feet away. Suddenly an aura with unbelievably strong raw power could be felt approaching.

Only one person apart from Harry was that powerful. _Voldemort_. But before Voldemort could do away with the charms keeping Minerva and Harry safe, Harry's world went black.

_(AN: I actually wanted to say it went green, but I think some people might have got annoyed. Its just it ALWAYS goes black, white or red. Every now and then it sometimes goes grey. But never green.)_

Harry could hear voices, but couldn't focus, his only coherent thought was of how thirsty he was. How he wanted a bottle. _What! Why would I want a bottle?_ The voices became a little clearer, but his vision was still swimming. He tried to make out what everyone was saying.

"… left to get Poppy, I'm not sure what happened."

"Just levitate her to the couch, she appears to be regaining consciousness."

"James take Harry" a female voice put in, and Harry was handed to someone else. _Huh? Why am I being carried… Bloody hell! I'm a baby!_ It all made sense now, the references to his parents. He didn't expect to go back that far. As the man _Dad_ held Harry, he swivelled his head to see his mother holding a damp cloth to a slowly awakening McGonagall.

Suddenly, the Headmistress -_ Transfiguration professor_, Harry corrected himself - jumped up.

"Minerva dear, sit down. Are you okay?" A younger, and much more alive Dumbledore inquired. He took a bowl off his desk and held it out to her. "Maybe a lemon drop would help." McGonagall, on the other hand was looking at Harry her face devoid of emotion, yet with a strange intensity.

Harry knew better though. The younger McGonagall would have no reason to stare at him. _This is the McGonagall from my time._ She wanted to know if he had made it too. _What does she expect? For me to say 'Here I am'? I'm about one year old! _

Then it occurred to him. Harry winked at her.

The events had taken mere seconds. No one else saw him wink, but her face split into a smile. Finally acknowledging Dumbledore, she took a lemon drop from the bowl and sat back down. "Th- Thankyou" she choked out, her voice choked with emotion.

The others looked at her, concern showing blatantly on their face. Minerva coughed and straightened, her features falling back into teacher mode until she looked like she did in all the school lessons Harry remembered.

Hearing this, the truth finally hit Harry. _They were Alive!_ Dumbledore, Moody, Shacklebolt, the Weasleys. even Tonks was here. His parents - and Neville's - were also present; as was neville himself, though he was fast asleep. Harry swivelled round in his father's arms.

Flitwick and Sprout caught his gaze and waved a cute little hello. Snape watched him too, though his face showed no mirth, just the typical scowl reserved for Potters. _Ah, but that will change. Or maybe it won't. This time travel stuff is confusing._ Peter waved and smiled at "sweet little Harry" as he cooed to Harry. Harry's faced changed to mirror Snape's._ I'll deal with him later._

Two more figures stepped forward from the shadows to take a seat. On seeing them, Harry let out a squeal of delight. Remus and Sirius. He held his arms out to Remus, who looked puzzled but pleased, and took him.

James was watching amused as Remus sat Harry on his lap. Sirius, never one to be sedate, started tickling Harry, who erupted in a fit of giggles. He was surprised in hearing his voice, as that of a baby, though he knew he shouldn't be. It just felt weird. But this is my life now. And they're all alive. The reality was finally sinking in, and Harry tried to hold back a sob.

Harry couldn't help it, He was just so happy. What the hell, I'm a baby. Stuff modesty. He started wailing in earnest, suprising both men that had been joking around with him.

Sirius pulled back his hand and Remus pulled harry up from his perch on his knee and tried to comfort him. Harry just threw his arms around Remus neck, stopping Remus' attempts to hand him over to his father.

Lily, leaving her place beside McGonagall bustled over, "I'll just take harry outside and try to calm him down." But Harry redoubled his grip on Remus, howling.

Actually, Harry admitted it felt good. He had always had to appear the calm one, devoid of emotions. It was like a dam had broken inside him, and all his emotions were running wild. Yeah, he was happy to see his parents, but he wasn't going to let go of his best friend, mentor, and the closest thing he had to a father for the past few years.

"Umm, maybe I should take him outside, he doesn't seem to want to let go." Remus stated before turning and leaving. James followed Remus out, closing the door behind them. James produced a stuffed toy Griffin, which Harry promptly ignored.

"The poor little tyke, he must be so tired." Remus started rocking Harry in his arms as best he could with Harry clinging to his neck.

Harry let himself cry for a minute more, until he had him emotions back under control, then quieted down. Loosening his hold on Remus. _They're worried Remus is the spy leaking information to Voldemort, Harry remembered. That's why James followed, not just because he's my father, but because he wanted to make sure I was safe._

Remus held him tenderly out for James to take. "Do you think he's going to stay quiet?" Remus asked.

"Lets hope so, Maybe he'll go to sleep." Harry, really wanting to go back in and know what was going on in the order meeting, feigned a big yawn before closing his eyes and snuggling up to his father.

"Awww" Lupin sighed happily. The two men walked back in taking their seats.

"The little tyke's tired." Remus informed the questioning glances from the others.

Dumbledore smiled. "Such innocence. I only hope he will never have to experience the true meaning of war."

The discussion continued for another hour and Harry felt himself really getting tired. Stupid baby body. Finally the meeting came to an end.

"Well if you need any help with setting up for Halloween tomorrow, just fire call." Lily put in. "We haven't visited Hogwarts in ages except for these meetings." She smiled, not noticing the boy that had been put in her lap tense at the word Halloween.

Minerva also realised the importance of that day. "Lily, how old is Harry, exactly?"

"Fifteen months tomorrow." Lily replied. McGonagall paled, as did Harry. Lily didn't notice and instead rose to leave.

"Wait!" McGonagall said quickly. Lily turned curiously at the urgency and slight panic in McGonagall's voice.

"Yes?"

"Uh…" Minerva didn't know what to say. Now everyone was looking at her worriedly, curious as to what was wrong. McGonagall had an idea.

"The Order of the Phoenix is one of the last defences against Voldemort that isn't corrupt or infiltrated by spies. There's been a bit of… doubt, lately as to where some people's loyalties lie." Harry realised she was talking about how everyone suspected Remus, as he would be high on Voldemort's list.

McGonagall ignored the look of calculation coming from the Headmaster and continued. "If we all showed our arms did not hold the Dark Mark, it would promote better trust, and ensure the integrity of the Order."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, both McGonagall and Harry realised it had been the wrong thing to say. Both immediately remembered Snape and his role as a spy for the light. _Damn_

Dumbledore, of course, immediately tried to fix the situation, as it could rapidly go downhill "I would trust everybody here with my life. They are only here if they have already proven their loyalty. I think you of all people should remember this, Minerva." Dumbledore met everybody's eyes, coming to rest on the transfiguration professor last.

There was silence, and Harry knew soon it would be too late. Trying not to worry about how suspicious it would look, he raised his tiny arm and pointed to Peter Pettigrew. "Bad!" he shouted in his childlike voice. _Keep it simple. I'm fifteen months for crying out loud. But how do I say death eater in baby talk?_

Everyone was grinning at him or Peter, thinking the situation a joke, a welcome lightening of the mood. There were a few chuckles. Harry realised he would have to be more direct. "Snake arm!" Harry reached Pettigrew's left arm at his outburst. "Snake arm" he repeated.

At his blatant reference to a snake, part of the dark mark, every one once again quieted. Dumbledore turned to Harry calculatingly, before glancing at McGonagall and Pettigrew. McGonagall was holding her breath; and Petigrew was grinning, but had gone ghostly pale. "Bad! Snake arm!" Harry repeated into the silence for good measure.

Unsurprisingly, Dumbledore was the one who spoke up. "It seems Harry's not to pleased with you Peter. Maybe you should let him know you're okay." He smiled warmly to Peter, but Harry knew the Headmaster well; the seed of doubt had been planted. "Snake arm!"

Peter nodded uncomfortably and reached for Harry, who responded by screaming louder and holding his mother tightly. "Snake arm!"

"Show him you've got nothing on your arm my boy. Wouldn't want Harry to be scared of you now, would we."

"N- no." Peter stuttered, now white as a sheet. He paused, then lifted his right arm, pushing up his sleeve. "See Harry, no bad snake."

"Wrong arm" Moody shouted, and before anyone could act, grabbed Peter, pulling back his left sleeve, revealing the tattoo of a skull and snake. Pettigrew pulled away and reached for his wand, but before he had a chance, several stupifys hit him at once.

The events after that passed quite quickly. Dumbledore cast a few binding spells on Pettigrew, while Remus and Sirius insisted on showing their arms to prove that they hadn't followed in the footsteps of the traitor.

Most of the others immediately went to show their arms too, but Dumbledore shushed them before they had a chance. He turned to Snape, the only one who hadn't said a thing. Harry knew he was a spy for the light, but Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only others who did.

Many in the room were eyeing Snape warily. The recent events were not helping their suspicions. Snape however, was looking at Harry, who smiled back, trying to look innocent. Abruptly, Harry felt something probing at his occlumency walls. _Bloody suspicious bastard._

Harry doubled his shields, as Snape let out a gasp, before turning wriggling deeper into the blanket wrapped around him.

"Maybe we should show our arms, Dumbledore. You yourself said you trusted everyone, including Pettigrew. What if someone else slipped by you?" Shacklebolt would not back down. Dumbledore though, just smiled.

"Lets see if our smart little Harry has any other suspects." He walked over to Harry, who Lily was holding tighter then ever since seeing the dark mark. "Is anyone else bad, ickle Harrikins?" Dumbledore cooed in his sweetest baby voice.

Harry held back a laugh, then seeing nothing stopping him, giggled, tugging on Dumbledore's beard. He saw McGonagall cover her smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope, well everyone else is okay then." Dumbledore said to a scowling Kingsley Shacklebolt. But Dumbledore knew everyone would only become more distrustful if something wasn't done.

"But if you have anyone in the room you don't trust, then any of you are invited to speak privately with me about the matter until it is resolved. I realise this has become a serious issue, so I understand if you do indeed take me up on that offer."

Seeing 'Mad-eye' Moody nodding, Dumbledore added "Another night. I had better sort our current problem out straight away."

Peter Pettigrew, who had woken to find himself in several very powerful body binds were absolutely terrified. But Dumbledore ignored him. "It's been a long night. Go home and rest, and remember, my door is always open. If anyone wishes they wish to stay here until this mess is sorted out, there are spare rooms beside each of the teacher's quarters. The passwords are all currently Jellybeans, and you know how to reset them."

After that, every one else left the Headmaster's office, save for Snape and McGonagall. Harry was being showered in kisses by Lily and James.

In the end, everyone stayed at the Castle, save for Kingsley, Tonks and 'Mad-eye', who had to bee at the Ministry early the next day for work; and the Weasley's who had to return to all their children that were old enough to be left at home for the meeting, and look after their younger siblings.

Harry knew someone was eventually going to realise that he wasn't suppose to know anything but the simple words for everyday life, like drink, hungry, and sleep. The whole 'snake arm' would come up in conversation eventually. Maybe he could make them think he was a smart baby and the words were a fluke in his learning.

The other problem was his nightmares. Nightmares everytime he fell asleep would cause questions, but if he cast silencing charms with his parents' wands, they were bound to find out eventually, and the questions would be worse. In the end, silencing charms were the chose option. Maybe his parents would never find out?

* * *

Want to see cute Harry Potter Cartoons? http/ the links in this **(in bold)** are potterpuff pics, and icons. Really cute! Not mine though. (",) 

Hope you liked the start. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer in future, but just wanted to make sure that anyone is interested first.

Please R&R!


	2. Suspicions

Wow! Thankyou peeps for all the wonderful reviews! They were fabulous. I got ten reviews in less then a day! hugs YAY! So I went ahead and spent the past few hours typing this and the next chappie. This way I wont fall behind (But chappie three will have a reasonable period of time between posting, at least a day.)

For those of you who wanted that link to the potterpuffs cartoons, I'll put it in my profile because it wont let me post it in my story's footnotes. But I'll do that later.

* * *

Back in Dumbledore's office, Peter Pettigrew had been given three drops of veritaserum, and the professors and headmaster present were certainly not pleased with the information that had been forthcoming.

Pettigrew had switched over the previous year, because it was safer. Yeah, you get hit by the occasional crucio, but light wizards don't aim to kill their enemies, whereas death eaters do.

When the issue came up about sending Pettigrew to azkaban though, McGonagall had to drop another hint, saying she had found out Pettigrew's animagus form - being a rat -Wormtail.

Pettigrew of course, didn't loose his chance at getting his friends in trouble. Telling the others that Sirius and James were animagi too.

Both Dumbledore and Snape looked surprised by her knowledge, but it was decided that azkaban was currently out of the question, as he could just slip through the bars. Dumbledore offered to speak with the Minister the next morning, keeping Pettigrew locked away until then.

"Another thing, you didn't seem surprised about Peter being a death eater. If you'd found out earlier then why didn't you tell me before, or even after the meeting? How did you find out?" Dumbledore had caught on fast, but McGonagall had already thought ahead.

"Remember at the beginning of the meeting, when I collapsed?"

"Yes"

"I had a… I don't know. It wasn't a vision" her face turned into a scowl "Definitely wasn't anything like divination. Stupid subject." Realising her audience, she continued "I don't know, I just suddenly knew. And I knew if it weren't dealt with tonight, something bad would happen. Sorry I didn't handle the situation better, Albus."

"Yeah, now Dumbledore's going to get a heap of requests to deal with me" Snape sneered.

She hung her head, pretending to be sorry. McGonagall was, in fact trying to keep the attention away from a certain baby. She should have known it was futile.

"Ah yes. But it seems we got lucky tonight" Dumbledore replied warmly. "Seems Harry is quite the smart little baby." Snape's head shot up, remembering his attempts at legilimency

"Headmaster. That baby isn't Harry Potter. I think he's being possessed or something." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow as Snape continued.

"No baby his age should be able to say something like 'snake arm'. He's only started recognising words like 'bottle' or 'sleepy' these past months. I wanted to know how he found out about Pettigrew when none of us realised. I used legilimency on him."

Dumbledore smiled, amused. His eyes twinkling. "And what did you find?" But the answer wiped the smile right off Dumbledore's face. "I couldn't pass his occlumency shields, Headmaster."

"What?" Barely anything left the Albus Dumbledore speechless, but Snape had just managed it.

"His occlumency shields were too strong. They were stronger then the ones I manage. I could go as far to say they're at least as strong as yours."

Both Dumbledore and Minerva had paled at this news, even if it was for different reasons. McGonagall tried to calm the rapidly escalating situation. "Maybe the boy is a natural Occlumens. They're rare, but they exist."

"No" Snape cut in, "When he felt me trying to enter his mind he reinforced the shields. It was quite deliberate."

"We will have to watch the situation. For now he helped us find a traitor in our ranks. But we should find out what is going on after we've sorted this business out with you." Dumbledore said of Snape. You cannot make the mark disappear, but I happen to have a muggle-born friend who's parents work designing costumes and disguises for movies. Maybe they could help?"

"You have friends to help in whatever ridiculous plan you think of; it's a whole bloody network! If you can't hide it by magic, what help is muggle means?" Dumbledore smiled at Snape's response.

"We had better be going, its getting late and we have to have it done by tomorrow. Minerva dear, if you'll excuse us." Dumbledore swept out of the room followed by a scowling potions professor.

* * *

Back in the guest chambers, Harry had managed to sneak Lily's wand out of her holster without her noticing, which was no easy task. He then hid it in his own clothes. It might actually have been successful if James hadn't changed Harry into his Pyjamas.

Upon finding the wand, James called out to Lily, jokingly. "Hey Lily flower. What are you doing giving Harry your wand?"

"What? Oh, Harry, this is a big kid's toy. No touchy, okay?" Harry decided to just make a gurgling noise in response.

"Prongslet's already following in the footsteps of us marauders." Sirius grinned.

Lupin however looked thoughtful. "When did Harry begin to develop a proper vocabulary?"

"What are you talking about?" James laughed. "He's gurgling, he needs so many words for that." His voice tinged with sarcasm.

"No, earlier. Harry said 'snake arm'. I didn't even know Harry had seen a snake to recognise it, let alone use the word."

Even Sirius looked thoughtful at this last comment. "He did take ages to learn to say 'Padfoot'. He still has trouble."

Lily just smiled. "Maybe he's having a learning spurt. We should go to Flourish and Blotts to buy some children's books."

They all grinned at Lily's thinking, and agreed a trip to Diagon Alley was in order. Harry himself was grinning as he was placed in his cot. _No one suspected anything; and if I have one night of nightmares, it won't arouse suspicion. _He'd just have to steal a wand soon. With that Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

………

_The final attack. All had fallen in Voldemorts reign; only Hogwarts had kept Voldemort at bay, but now just a handful of people stopped even that from being overtaken by the dark forces._

_Hogwarts had been turned into a refugee hideout for muggleborns, half-bloods, and even lightside pureblood children who had lost their families to Voldemort's attacks. _

_Voldemort was killing the older children and the last remaining aurors. Now anyone who had the will to cast the killing curse did so. Light or dark, it didn't matter. They were the last defence for the younger children still inside. _

_Severus Snape stepped back from the ranks of death eaters, and suddenly started shooting off as many Aveda Kedavras as possible. He managed to get fifteen death eaters down before someone hit him with the same curse. _

_As the curse flew toward him, Harry watched the grim determination in Snape's eyes as he lashed out with his entire magic - and life force - and killed all the other death eaters near by. _

_His life force spent, Snape collapsed; dead before the curse had a chance to reach him. Harry was devastated. Snape had given his life for the light side, even though only a select few even knew he was a double agent. Snape and McGonagall were his last close companions still alive, and now Snape was gone._

……

"Nooooooo!"

Harry awoke screaming; as he had guessed he would. He quickly silenced himself, hoping no one had heard, but Lily came running over to the cot and scooped him up, rocking him gently

"Oh, my poor baby. Were you dreaming about mean little Peter? He did give you a fright last night. You've gone all pale, and you're shaking, maybe we should take you to see Poppy Pomfrey?"

Harry just schooled his breathing back to normal pace and practiced his meditation to clear his mind, as he had learned in occlumency training.

"You're really sickly looking, maybe we should see Poppy now, whatever it is it came on quickly. Is my poor baby getting sick? Yes you are; yes you are." Lily started cooing in a baby voice.

She changed his nappy - Harry cringed at needing one - before letting James know where she was going. By the time they reached the hospital wing, Harry was back to looking like a happy, healthy baby, but Lily insisted on a check over.

"He woke up screaming bloody murder. And he was pale and shaking. He looked positively unwell. Oh, I was so worried…" Lily stopped, realising she was rambling. Madam Pomfrey muttered, waving her wand at Harry and a chart filled with stats appeared in the air.

After going through them Madam Pomfrey declared Harry in perfect health apart from a slight nappy rash. Harry blushed furiously hearing this, but neither woman noticed.

"Sorry about keeping you up for nothing then" Lily apoligised

"Oh, rubbish, I'd just finished with some students anyway. Thought it would be okay to duel in the trophy room. I suppose this is one time I'm glad filch found them, or else it could've been much worse."

"Actually since you're going that way, could you give this to Mr Lupin? It's the pain relieving potion he asked for, for next week." Madam Pomfrey handed Lily a small vial, which she took gingerly.

_He doesn't have wolfsbane yet_. Harry reminded himself. _Well If I'm going to change things anyway, I'm sure it wont matter if he gets it a few years early. I'll speak with McGonagall about it,_ he decided.

Lily took Harry back to his cot, though it was almost morning and Harry didn't bother trying to go back to sleep. Lily seemed to realise this and warmed a bottle for him, as she hummed softly to herself. The next person up was James.

Okay, he loved his parents, but they immediately went all mushy on him. They were kissing each other and snuggling happily. _Gross. They're like Hermione and Ron with their public displays of affection._

Harry let out an undignified squeal and the couple pulled apart so Lily could hand over the bottle. _Okay, I'm a baby, but this sure is nice._ He started drinking, but about halfway through the bottle Sirius entered the kitchen.

Harry dropped the bottle and reached out from the high chair he had been placed in. "Pa-Foo-" _Padfoot_ Harry had taken the pronunciation from his second set of memories. It was weird remembering things as if he was a baby, and yet understanding them as an adult.

Sirius picked him up and spun him around, Harry just laughed gleefully as he got a piggyback, all nightmares momentarily forgotten.

"Guess what Prongslet! We're going to Diagon Alley today. C'mon, we gotta go get dressed now, don't we?" And Sirius took him to get changed as Remus crawled out of bed.

* * *

Next chappie: Moldywart turns up in Diagon Alley... Sorry, but I had to tell you, I realise it is a bit of a cliffy in saying that but hey. 


	3. History rewrites itself

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love them!

-Abby Jack, bloody pirate.

* * *

Also, Tonks will no longer be at any Order meetings or anything. One wonderful reviewer informed me that Tonks would still only be a child. Thanks.

* * *

Just so you know…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Thoughts heard through Legilimency/Occlumency"_

The marauders had decided they needed to have brunch in the Leaky Cauldron. They were planning to get drunk before lunch and Lily would normally have been adamantly against it, had she not realised it was how they were trying to deal with the news about the absent ex-marauder.

Wormtail, the traitor had been handed over to the ministry earlier, as they had heard in the Daily Prophet on their way to the pub. He was scheduled to get the dementors kiss later in the evening.

The marauders were disappointed that their animagus forms had come out in the trail, but the severe blow was the extent of Wormtail's confessions under veritaserum. The trial had been swiftly completed just after dawn and the Daily Prophet had managed to do an extra run for the morning crowd on Diagon Alley.

That left Lily carrying Harry through the press of crowds to withdraw some money from the account at Gringotts. Harry was quite pleased with the current turn of events.

He had worked out a list in his head. _Wormtail's dealt with. I still have to speak with McGonagall. Get her to buy my wand. Brew Lupin's potion. Oh, and get a book on wandless magic. It'd be better if I used my wand sparingly, else risking someone noticing. _

_All of which wouldn't be hard… But I'm in the body of a bloody one year old!_ Harry was glad he had plenty of free time to plot, and very happy that for once he was normal! Well… less noticeably different anyway.

Lily and Harry visited several stores on the Alley, even Quality Quidditch Supplies, to purchase a cheer-up gift for James. When they reached Flourish and Blotts, Lily took Harry to a section he hadn't realised even existed.

Okay, it was a very small section, but still. Lily pulled out a few books and Harry was surprised to see an alphabet book. _I'm only fifteen months!_

He decided Lily was a wonderful mother, but a bit overly hopeful… _just a bit? A lot. _Harry took the book from her hands and proceeded to chew on the corner. I should go back in time more often, this is fun.

Lily finally conceeded defeat in teaching Harry to read so soon, and they continued to the toy shop. He let her shove various 'educational' toys into his face, and made the appropriate gurgling noises his other memory told him to.

Harry was starting to think he would never be free; seeing the downside of letting everyone think he hadn't yet developed a brain.

Only so much plotting could be done, and he thought he'd die of boredom before his next birthday. But nothing could change Harry's euphoria at seeing everyone alive and well again.

The next stop was Florean Fortescues Ice-Cream Parlor, as Lily sat down for a macadamia flavoured ice-cream. The Longbottoms arrived, and sat enjoying icecreams while chatting to Lily. Harry didn't get a chance to listen in on the conversation though.

He could feel something he hoped he'd never have to worry about again. It felt like Harry's scar was inflicting the 'Crucio' spell on him. He put his hand on his forehead, but the scar wasn't there. It was on his soul, but had never been inflicted through this body. _That's how the link remains, even though it hasn't happened._

Harry felt blood in his mouth from biting his tongue trying not to scream out. Not even seconds after it had started, Harry got over his initial shock and raised his occlumency shields to make them stronger. Harry had just felt Voldemort's rage.

He was angry that Wormtail had been his key informant in the Order of the Phoenix and the closest death eater to the children the prophecy mentioned. Harry managed to get one thought from Voldemort's mind before he broke the link. _"The brats die today!"_

Harry heard screams from a up the street. Everyone was running toward the Leaky Cauldron, as the anti-apparation wards had been put up. Everyone was running from "Death eaters!" Alice screamed as they joined the crowd.

Harry tried to squirm around in his mother's grip to check what Voldemort was doing. Very few people were being attacked. _Great well as long as they're just after us, it's all okay then._ Harry thought sarcastically, though he was glad very few seemed hurt, and no-one dead.

Harry realised their little group was at the back of the press of bodies running away, and the death eaters were closing in. Abruptly, they were grabbed roughly by several death eaters, and pulled back toward Voldemort himself. All three adults grabbed their wands, but were disarmed before they could put them to use.

The death eaters had stopped chasing the crowd, instead making a ring around the prisoners and Voldemort. _No-one has realised though. Where are the aurors!_ Harry realised, watching the retreating crowd with growing dread. However, he turned back to Voldemort as he began speaking.

"With Pettigrew arrested, you have forced my move. I am most displeased." Despite his words, Voldemort smiled. However, if you co-operate and hand over the children, you three may go free."

"No"

"Never"

Both women hugged their babies closer to themselves. _Death by suffocation,_ Harry joked to himself as his face got covered by his mother's sleeve, despite the current predicament.

Frank moved to stand between Lily and Alice; and Voldemort, but Voldemort just cast a curse that sent him flying into a wall, unconscious. Several death eaters stepped forward, and took the babies from the struggling women.

Harry suddenly felt a very familiar Legilimens trying probing his occlumency shields. Harry realised it was Severus Snape, who was holding him._ I very much doubt that was a coincidence_. Harry thought wryly.

Strangely, Snape was projecting his own thoughts across to Harry. _"Who are you that possesses a baby's body. I know you can understand me so there's no use in playing stupid. Answer me and I may just be able to help you escape. But you will have to leave the baby's body."_

Harry decided to reply, _why not?_ lowering just enough of his shields to retort, _"I don't need your help."_ Harry felt the arms holding him stiffen as he replied

_"You didn't know I could understand you! You were bluffing!"_ he exclaimed angrily _"Bloody hell!"_ Harry quickly re-doubled his occlumency shields.

The conversation had taken mere seconds, but time was precious. Voldemort had his wand raised at Neville. "Aveda -"

Over the past year, McGonagall had made Harry learn quite a bit of soul magic, a rare magic and mainly useless for everyday use. However, since going back in time, Harry had realised why, as even that, in itself was soul magic. _They've been making preperations for this trip in time for a long while._

Harry projected his soul over the astral plane as he had been taught. This was very dark magic, and what he was about to do did count as possession, unlike his merging with his younger self.

Harry weaved the part of his soul that was the protection his mother had given him the previous time, with Neville's soul. When the killing curse hit, the two women struggling off to the side screamed, but Harry was ecstatic as the curse was reflected. _It worked_!

The curse, just like last time, returned back the way it came and hit Voldemort. Harry fled back to his body, as confusion and panic struck the death eaters. Everything went by in a blur after that. The Aurors who had finally arrived were still approaching, wands drawn, followed by many of the witches and wizards.

The anti-apparation wards that the death eaters had put up, fell. Harry felt Snape step forward and reach out for something, before Harry realised a screaming Neville had taken residence in his other arm. The area was ringing with loud 'pops' as the death eaters escaped.

"Go to Dumbledore!" Snape yelled to Lily and Alice, before Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel that signified apparation.

Snape arrived just outside the Hogwarts gates, still holding Neville and Harry. Entering the grounds, Snape growled at the screaming baby before grabbing a potion out of his robes and pouring a few drops down Neville's throat. Neville was quiet almost immediately.

Harry noticed a scar on the other boy's forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. The only outward link showing the connection that had been forged. "That makes two Boys-Who-Lived" Harry thought wryly.

Snape returned to Harry, as he continued up the path to the castle. "We're going to Dumbledore, If you want any mercy, you had best explain yourself now. While you still can."

_I don't want to be Dumbledore's tool again! _

Harry respected the wizard and loved him like a grandfather. But that didn't mean he hadn't gotten over being manipulated, even if it was for the right reasons.

"No. Don' tell the Headmaster. I am Hawy, just… diffewent." Harry grinned as he heard himself. His mouth obviously wasn't used to forming words yet.

"I don't believe you, but I'm sure the Headmaster will know." Snape sneered back.

"No! Look, er… tawk to McGonagall." "She'll vouch for me, and if 'ou can twust anyone to tell the twuth its her. You yoursewf know how manipuwating he can be, and I'm sick of being a tool. I just wan' to be nowmal and have my own life." Snape peered at Harry, his face blank, but Harry could see the doubt in his eyes.

"You call this normal?" Snape shot.

"It's better than how it was befow" Harry retorted.

"I will speak with McGonagall, but should anything be out of order, I shall report directly to the Headmaster." They entered the castle and strode along the hallways to the gargoyle. Upon reaching it they could hear hysterics from the other side.

Snape said the password and continued up. He cast a very powerful 'Protego' spell before entering the main chamber, which was lucky as several spells hit him at once. He still had his mask on, and no one could recognise him. Anyway, he was dressed as a death eater.

Ignoring the glares from everyone else he handed the Harry and Neville to Dumbledore who was closest. Sirius was growling at Snape, and looked like he was about to leap up and attack him.

Snape doubled his 'Protego' spell in response Dumbledore however stepped forward. "I think an explanation is in order. Everyone have a seat please." He said a spell and several chairs appeared. "Please sit." Dumbledore made it clear it wasn't an offer, but an order.

Alice and Lily came forward to take their babies before everyone sat wearily, wands still pointing straight at the mysterious death eater.

"What's going on, Headmaster?" James was the first to break the silence. "And why is that piece of filth here?"

"As I have asked before, please call me Albus. I am no longer your professor. And the person in front of you is actually a spy for the light side." Dumbledore grinned at the look on everyone's faces "Maybe you should thank him for saving the childrens lives."

Everyone slowly lowered their wands, but did not put them away.

"Why don't you take off your mask, my boy" Dumbledore smiled at Snape, who scowled in response, but did so. There was an instant uproar. It seemed a few of the others - namely the marauders - had already forgotten the 'spy for the light' bit, and cast a few spells, which were absorbed by Snape's shield.

Snape turned to McGonagall, who looked amused. "It seems I'll need time for several people to come to terms with the news Headmaster. I need a word with McGonagall anyway, if you wouldn't mind. Privately." He added.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows in query, but Snape just swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him. Harry, watching them leave, thought _I so have to learn how he does that. _He turned back to the conversation at hand. _I'll ask McGonagall later._

Meanwhile, outside.

"What do you know about the Potter boy, Minerva?"

Minerva looked surprised by the question. "As much as you do, why?"

"We had an… interesting conversation."

"You had a conversation with a baby? With a _Potter_ baby" McGonagall asked incredulously, but Snape could tell she knew something.

"I tricked him into giving himself away. That is no baby."

"Why are you telling me this?" McGonagall replied suspiciously.

"He said he really was Potter. I said I'd let the Headmaster sort it out, and he ask me not to tell him. He said you could vouch for him." Snape paused expectantly. Finally, McGonagall sighed.

"I'll explain it in my rooms. What I'm going to tell you must not be told to anyone else. If it is Harry's wish, this includes the Headmaster. I'll just let Dumbledore know not to expect us back in the meeting."

With that, McGonagall stepped back into the Headmaster's office, before reappearing moments later. When they reached her rooms she cast a locking charm and a silencing charm, before sitting , gesturing for Snape to do likewise.

"First, I'll need to take some veritaserum, so that you can be assured I'm not making this up." Snape handed over the vial he kept on him at all times, his face showing no outward sign of what he was thinking.

"Okay, once there was an evil wizard named Voldemort," Snape looked amused at her way of telling him what was going on, but didn't say anything. "Everyone was scared of him, and no one was able to stop him. Then a prophecy was made."

"Wait! How do you know about the porphecy? I didn't think Dumbledore told you."

"This will be really slow if you keep asking questions. You'll see in a minute" Snape frowned, but McGonagall ignored him and continued.

Anyway, a prophecy was made, that let Voldemort to wish for Harry Potter's death. The Potters had a secret keeper-"

"Have a secret keeper, not had." Snape corrected. McGonagall again, chose to ignore him.

"The Potters had a secret keeper, but at the last minute, they decided to change who the secret keeper. Wormtail was chosen instead, and he immediately told his master." Snape forgot his mask of indifference. His face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Voldemort attacked Godrics Hollow, killing Lily and James Potter, but Harry Potter lived. The killing curse Voldemort had cast reflected back onto himself and everyone thought he was dead."

Snape's head shot up, remembering the incident with Neville "You mean he's not?"

"No. Anyway, from then on Harry was referred to as The-Boy-Who-Lived. At eleven, Harry was reintroduced to the wizarding world -"

"What do you mean 'reintroduced', what about Sirius or Remus."

"The Ministry was not about to hand custody over to a werewolf, and as for Sirius," She sighed "No one knew the secret keepers had been swapped. Sirius got sent to Azkaban, accused of the murder of both the Potters and Pettigrew."

She waited for Snape to interrupt again, but he was speechless. As Harry went through Hogwarts, Voldemort returned. Harry was trained for 'the final battle' as every one called it. The entire wizarding world expected a mere child to do away with a monster even the best Aurors couldn't" she shook her head, then grinned "though he came close several times. He spent the last years of his schooling training in light and dark magic, occlumency, soul magic, to battle tactics, to name a few. He even learned muggle fighting. He had a lot expected of him, and tried to live up to it against impossible odds."

"Anyway, the war cost many lives. Too many, most light wizards died. When all hope seemed lost, Harry and I used a special… time turner I suppose is the best explanation. Our souls were sent back in time, to merge with the current self you see standing in front of you." She finished

"And you went back to last night." Snape said, realisation dawning. "And that's how you knew about Wormtail."

"Yes, in the end the Ministry had fallen and Hogwarts was under attack, the death eaters no longer needed to hide behind masks. They had taken over."

McGonagall answered Snape's questions for the next ten minutes to get a better background on the events. Then they decided to go back to Headmaster's office. However on their way back they met with Dumbledore and the others coming the other way.

Ignoring the dark looks at Snape, they followed. Soon, loud conversations could be heard from the great hall, and though the students didn't have classes on Halloween, it didn't sound like student voices.

Snape was glad he had left his death eater mask behind, now he just looked to be in normal black robes. As the group swept into the Hall, they were bombarded be photographers and reporters.

The students that had been in the great hall were asking what was going on, but were being ignored in favour of the adults who had just entered.

"We want to see Neville Longbottom!" Yelled one reported over the noise.

"Yeah, we want to see the Boy-Who-Lived!" another added.

McGonagall and Snape looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

Please R&R 


	4. When lies are left to Snape

My parents have noticed the increasing time I've been spending on the computer to write this story. They have concluded that computers are unhealthy, and that I shouldn't be on one.. Therfore, I blame both the delay, and the shortness of this chapter on having to wait till they are asleep. It's now almost 1a.m!

* * *

I'd also like to give special mention to two people: 

icerelief2004, aka krys: For always reviewing my stories. Thats right stor_ies. _My other one had to be temporarily removed, but you remembered me!

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw: For helping me with my story. You know more then I do about my story, and I dont know if it'd turn out half as good without your advise.

Anyway, Enjoy the story  
-Abby Jack, bloody pirate.

* * *

McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were once again gathered in Dumbledore's office. Their discussion was however, centred on Lord Voldemort's demise. 

Dumbledore looked weary, despite the amazing turn of events. "I realise the wizarding world is celebrating the Dark Lord's defeat," he began, "But I have reason to believe Voldemort has not been killed, and has merely been severely weakened."

Snape and McGonagall dutifully faked shocked looks. "How?" they replied simultaneously.

"There is a prophecy, concerning Voldemort and a child, and it hints that this is merely the beginning." Dumbledore answered. McGonagall snorted. She'd made it very clear to Dumbledore what she thought of anything to do with divination.

"Minerva dear, I know how… imprecise this branch of magic is, but this is indeed a real prophecy. It has already begun to come true." Dumbledore assured her.

Snape gave McGonagall a look that said _You sly, plotting…_ but he spoke nonetheless "It is, in fact precise, professor." Snape sneered, clearly annoyed at the pointlessness of what he was about to do. "I was present for the first part, but what I heard goes;

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him as his equal,

Born as the seventh month dies.

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…"

"There is more…" Snape added, hinting at Dumbledore to finish it, even if only for Snape's benefit. The headmaster, however, showed no sign of doing so. _I'll just ask McGonagall later then. _

"Yes, it is sad. Neville is in for some hard times ahead. Only a year old and yet so much is expected. My only hope is that he has the chance to grow up before Voldemorts return, as the wizarding world will surely expect for Neville to finish him off." Dumbledore smiled.

"However, as Voldemort is indeed gone for the time being, the Order will be put on hiatus. We don't have to worry ourselves with their reactions to Snape still attending meetings."

Snape merely scowled at this announcement.

The Headmaster picked up a bowl on his desk. "Lemon drop?" he offered, changing the subject. When both heads of houses, refused he shook his head sadly, only the twinkle in his eyes giving him away.

"You should really learn to appreciate the little joys of life. Well, I'm sorry for keeping you so long, I wouldn't want to make you late for classes."

McGonagall and Snape took the dismissal for what it was, and left, pausing outside the door. The two agreed to meet in Snape's lab first thing on Saturday, as much had to be sorted out.

………………………………

Harry was eating dinner (more weird baby goo), listening the conversation around him. The marauders were going out partying, as the whole wizarding world was celebrating the fall of Voldemort.

Lily had opted to look after Harry, the scare of her losing her baby earlier that day making her extra cautious.

She didn't begrudge the men their chance to finally get a chance to forget the past few days, even if she didn't like the method. They'd probably arrive home in the early hours, barely able to stand, and insist she do sobriety and hangover charms.

When they'd left, she sat down with Harry down amidst his blocks, before seating herself beside him. They managed to play for a while, before Harry crawled over to her and lay quietly. Lily worried.

Harry had been a quiet baby, though James and Sirius hoped he would get into the marauder pranking spirit when he grew older. Harry was starting to muck around finally, and some of his shyness had dissipated.

But this was different somehow. Lily knew her baby, and something had changed, she could sense it. Harry had had nightmares four times running now; yet once the baby was awake, he seemed to completely shut down any negative emotion. It was like he didn't _want_ to be seen crying.

Lily unconsciously shook herself. _This is a fifteen-month-old baby, get a grip! _But she couldn't think of anything else to explain the strange behaviour.

That was the last time Lily noticed her son had a nightmare though. Harry conceded that being found with a silencing charm on him would create more problems then being found to have constant nightmares.

But Harry decided, the silencing charm was possibly not going to be found out, where as his parents, especially his mother, were increasingly worrying about his constant bad awakenings.

In the end, Harry took Lily's wand again, though this time he carefully hid it _in_ the mattress in his cot, while his mother had left the room.

Lily had left the wand on the coffee table, near his cot, so Harry didn't take too long, but at the time crawling over and hiding the object had felt like eternity, in which Lily could walk in at any moment and catch him.

Harry was glad of the hole in the side of the mattress. It was barely noticeable. Luckily; or someone would've fixed it. Also, no one would think to look there for the missing wand, even if they suspected Harry had repeated his trick of a few days ago.

The next few days passed without incident, though Harry wished he could his father and friends drunk more often, it was absolutely hilarious, compared to banging blocks together. He'd entertained Lily in the game for a while, but soon dropped the act and cuddled his mother.

It was good to be around everyone again, and the past few days had been an emotional roller-coaster. He also got to grow up with his parents! One set of memories wanted to cry at the feeling, but the eighteen year old memories were to used to keeping people out, and weren't ready yet. _Soon, maybe._

One problem had been troubling Harry though. Would he have to sit and twiddle his thumbs for _years _until he was expected to be able to talk and understand properly? His problem was solved however, when a certain potions master flooed over. Immediately, Sirius and James had their wands drawn. Snape merely sneered at them.

"What do you want, Snivellus" James spat. His scowl however lost its affect with "ouch! Harry _bit_ me!" Snape had saved Harry's life, and Harry decided he would defend him, even if the person in question was a git.

Snape tried to keep a plain face, and only the slight twitch up, in the corners of his mouth gave away his otherwise ominous demeanour.

"Don't presume this is a social visit, Potter. I've actually come on behalf of McGonagall."

"What did she want?" Lily asked, entering the room.

"She seemed to think it was imperative that I drop what I was doing to rush over here and deliver a message."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but neither marauder present lowered their wands. Snape continued.

"She would like to offer Lily her services as a baby sitter should the need arise." He finished simply.

"What?" Sirius asked dubiously. "She knows we've got Sirius and Remus, if either Lily or I are unavailable. Maybe you're just anxious to finish your master's work!" James added scathingly.

"Go ask her yourself then," Snape retorted, "Though I don't think you'll get much sense out of anytime soon. When I left she'd just finished up with whole box of tissues, and didn't seem anywhere close to cheering up. I don't think she wants company at the moment."

_What? _Thought Harry_. Why'd she be upset… Oh._ Realisation dawned. It was a trick to get some time with McGonagall. Harry knew Snape and McGonagall quite well; he grinned impishly_. I doubt McGonagall even knows what Snape's saying, probably just asked him to come up with an excuse. I definitely have to be there when she finds out!_

"Is she okay?" Lily inquired, concerned. "What happened."

"I'm not sure, as females do tend to over emotionalise things," Snape scowled, for all the world as though he hadn't just mentioned that _McGonagall_ of all people was upset.

"Severus!" Lily admonished. Snape ducked his head apologetically, but opened his mouth to continue.

"But her main woes were something about being 54 and not having any children of her own. I think you'll find the term is mid-life crisis." Snape said bluntly, as if he was talking about nothing more then an inanimate object, much less a human being.

Sirius and James continued staring mouths opening and closing like fish.

"You cant be serious! _McGonagall?_" Sirius finally managed to blurt out.

"Well I was only suppose to tell you the offer, not the facts surrounding it. I doubt she would appreciate people knowing she was upset and I would advise you from refraining to mention anything about it to her, if you don't want her to kill you." Snape drawled.

"The poor dear," Lily cut in. She paused, thoughtful, before adding, "We were going to visit my parents tomorrow for dinner anyway. _Weren't we James._" She hinted obviously to her husband.

He just nodded blankly in reply. "Fancy McGonagall having a mid-life crisis." His comment was dutifully ignored be everyone else in the room, apart from a snickering baby.

Sirius however caught on and begrudgingly assisted. "And I have auror work, _conveniently_ tomorrow night." He couldn't help but add the sarcasm.

"Wonderful then." Snape concluded, though his tone suggested he was at a funeral, "I'll tell her to drop by tomorrow after classes to pick Harry up then." He turned, throwing floo powder into the flames, before disappearing.

An uncomfortable silence descended, broken only by giggles from the baby. The innocence of youth…

* * *

Please R&R.

Also, I'll try to update soon, but there might be a two day wait, I have to be sneak on the computer when my parents aren't home, or are asleep. I promise I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow (well today, its 1a.m after all.), but it might be the day after.


	5. Another chappie

Hey, I realise that this chapter is a few hours outside the three day wait I said I'd try to update within, but my parents have finally decided to give me computer time, since I'm going away to a farm this weekend, and it doesn't have a computer.

I'll stillwritethenext chappieout for when I'll be back and able to update on Sunday night though, so it wont be outside the three day wait again.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, its wonderful knowing people are enjoying my story, and feel free to give constructive criticism, it helps me improve. (-.-)

* * *

"How'd it go?" McGonagall asked as soon as Snape arrived back. 

They were down in the dungeons, and had to hurry, as they were expected at dinner soon. Minerva actually liked it down here, though she would be loathe admitting it. The greens were calming, and after a hectic day of teaching she would hate to put up with the vibrant Gryffindor reds. Though Snape had muffled most colours with black. That, Minerva didn't like.

Snape did one of the most rare things; he openly smiled; though it looked to McGonagall like that of an approaching shark.

"The visit went wonderfully, Minerva. Lily expects you to drop round after classes tomorrow to pick the boy up." He replied. McGonagall eyed him suspiciously

"Oh, and what _exactly_ did you tell them Severus?" she questioned distrustfully

"I mentioned how taken you were with the boy, and mentioned now the war is over, you wouldn't even see him at order meetings. I might also have brought up you thinking he was exceptionally talented. The praise easily won them over." Snape replied, reproachful of her mistrust.

"They think you offered to baby sit." She merely raised her eyebrow, not believing him.

"Minerva, what did you think I'd do? Hex them until they agreed?"

"I had my suspicions" she muttered under her breath. To Snape she replied. "No, I asked you because you're better at coming up with convincing stories, and manipulating people." She'd meant it to tease him, but he simply thanked her for the complement before going on his way.

Just before he was gone, he added, "You better get your rooms as baby friendly as possible." Had it been anyone but Snape, she would have sworn they were smiling.

………………………………………

Harry was annoyed. He'd had a perfect plan for silencing charms, and then Sirius had to come back late from Auror work at the ministry. Maybe Harry, should've blown his cover, said something to stop Sirius, but he didn't and it was too late now. Sirius found him screaming bloody murder in his sleep, silently of course.

Sirius immediately cast a 'finite incantatem', thinking a curse had been put on his godson. Of course, when he found out the only spell was a silencing charm, he picked Harry up.

Harry awoke immediately. _It was just a dream_, Harry thought when he finally realised he wasn't at the last attack on the ministry.

Closing his mouth, which felt like sandpaper from screaming, Harry quieted down. _Wait didn't I have a silencing… Bloody hell!_

"It's okay, Pronglet, we'll just go talk to mummy and daddy okay?" Sirius calmed the shaking baby before heading for the master bedroom.

Sirius knocked on the door, but no one answered. Deciding the upcoming discussion couldn't wait until morning, he opened the door, entering, a large room, one side neatly decorated with James' stuff, the other messily strewn with Lily's.

Two figures were waking up, and turned to the new arrival, bleary eyes looking at him confused. James had grabbed his wand of the bedside table, but Lily's wasn't present. They hadn't gotten their bearings yet. James was the first to get his senses, "What do you want Padfoot?" he snapped, clearly annoyed.

James lowered his wand, but didn't put it down. Voldemort may be gone, but his death-eaters were still being rounded up, and polyjuice could disguise them as anyone.

"What do I want! What do you think your doing? Isn't Harry good enough for your attention or something?" Sirius knew he was starting to get hysterical, but, Merlin, they'd put a silencing charm on pronglet.

At his outburst, both sleepy figures snapped to full alert. "What's wrong? Is he okay?" "What happened to my baby?" They responded instantaneously, their concern putting doubt in Sirius' thinking.

"Who put the silencing charm on Harry?" he questioned uncertainly.

James and Lily looked at each other blankly. "We didn't. What are you talking about?"

Sirius sighed. He wished he knew what was going on. "I just got home, and Harry was in his room, screaming his lungs out, and thrashing around in his sleep. But he wasn't making any noise. I thought someone had broken in and cursed him, so I sent a 'finite incantatem' at him, and it turned out he just had a silencing charm."

Sirius paused, looking down at Harry pensively. "He must've been having a really violent nightmare, but he stopped when he woke. He's still really pale and he's shaking." James jumped up; wearing only his snitch covered boxers. Lily got up too, but she was wearing a halfway modest nightie. "That's the forth time this week, maybe he's sick."

"But how'd he get a silencing charm on, if none of us did it?" James paused, muttering something with his wand. A green light appeared at the tip of it. "No one else has entered the wards." An uneasy silence descended.

"Maybe it was accidental magic? The nightmares do seem terrifying." Lily suggested after a moment.

James still looked doubtful. Sure, accidental magic was the best explanation, but it wasn't likely. Accidental magic was to get kids out of their problem, not to hide it. "Yeah, okay. We'll get Professor McGonagall to take Harry for a check up with Pomfrey though; this is the forth time he's woken like this."

…………………………………

Two parents and their baby boy were witting in a large room, decorated with costly mahogany furniture. The press had finally backed off from the Longbottom manor and the family was cherishing their first bit of quiet.

The couple sat at a coffee table, idly watching a bickering chess set though their minds were focused elsewhere.

The baby boy was sleeping peacefully, his hair brushed out of the way, revealing a scar shaped oddly like a lightning bolt.

A ladybug flew in the window, unnoticed by the couple. It fluttered over the baby, who giggled and tried to reach out for it. Seemingly pleased with its find, the ladybug perched on the edge of a nearby bookshelf, before disappearing from view.

Rita Skeeter wanted a story.

…………………………………

McGonagall flooed in at around six that evening. She was most surprised how Snape had managed to secure a day so soon after the offer to baby sit, but was grateful. She was even more surprised by the polite conversation.

"Hello, Minerva dear" Lily welcomed her into the spacious lounge room. "How are you today."

"As good as always thankyou, and yourself?" The others shared a look at McGonagall's words. McGonagall was confused. _What is going on?_

"Oh, wonderful thankyou dear. Would you like a drink, before you go?"

"I wouldn't want to hold you up, Lily."

"Oh it'd be no problem, Profes- Um, Minerva." James cut in, obviously not comfortable with calling his ex teacher by her first name. "Have a seat."

Now McGonagall was really worried. Everyone was acting strangely, and she had a sinking feeling it had something to do with Snape. He'd seemed too happy, when he told her of his success in convincing them.

_I'm going to wring his neck if he's responsible!_

"I'm so glad I could help out, James." She said as Lily walked out to the kitchen.

It looked as though James really wanted to say something, but didn't quite know how to begin. Instead, he settled for, "Yes, it was very convenient you offered when you did." McGonagall knew he was lying.

Lily came back, followed by a house elf carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. The three of them sat and talked for a several minutes, in which James and Lily watched McGonagall closely, like she was going to break or something. This only served to make her even more annoyed at Snape. _Wait till I see him next!_

Finally, Lily went and got Harry, and shot a meaningful glance at James.

"I'll see you there," he replied, as though everything was normal, perfectly normal, yes sir-ree, nothing to worry about here. Yep, it was that fake.

When it was just Lily McGonagall and Harry in the room, Lily held Harry out for McGonagall. As McGonagall adjusted her hold on the baby, Lily handed her a bag. "The nappies are in the front pocket, and there's a bottle for when he gets thirsty. I've also put some toys in and his nap rug in case he gets tired."

"It'll be fine Lily. I'll return him in the morning like we arranged. The students have a trip to hogsmeade, and I'll be able to take Harry and floo over from there."

"What about Dumbledore's office?" Lily asked. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Well," McGonagall tried to think up an excuse, but was saved answering.

"Oh Minerva, its nothing to be ashamed about. Snape told us. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't think any less of you if he found out."

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Told you what?"

Lily however, looked worried for her. "Your mid-life crisis. Its nothing to be ashamed about, we all get it sooner or later."

Minerva stood, speechless._ Snape. Is. Going. To. Die! _

"Look, whenever you want to see Harry, you're quite welcome. And the others are more then happy for you to visit whenever you need some support."

"_I- I gotta go._" Minerva choked out. This was very high on the list of Embarrassing Things to Kill Snape For. Actually this was probably number one.

As they walked up the path, McGonagall could see a lone figure waiting at the Hogwarts gates for them. Professor Snape.

"Severus Snape. You and I are going to have a _long_ talk after this." She hissed, reminding Harry of her animagus form.

"Whatever for, Professor?" Snape sneered. "Hello Potter."

"Hello, Swape" Harry bit back a laugh. His mouth hadn't developed enough for some sounds but some of the others were ones he did purely on purpose. Snape obviously didn't know that.

"Call me Severus if you can't pronounce it correctly."

"Okay Sevewus, if you insist." Harry grinned

McGonagall brought back the excuse Snape had given the Potters. Snape had happily reminded her that Sirius had been present at the time, too.

This did not go down well with McGonagall, and harry tried unsuccessfully to block McGonagall's yelling out.

Finally, as they stepped inside the castle, the argument stopped. After all, school was still on and a student might over hear. They headed for the dungeons, as it was closer, and there were fewer chances of students seeing a male and female teacher walking around with a baby. McGonagall said they'd go to the hospital wing then back to her rooms after lights out, as the students weren't allowed out.

Harry complained that the visit to the hospital wing was unnecessary, but McGonagall insisted they had to keep up appearances and that Harry had some explaining to do, casting silencing charms when he was suppose to be pretending to be a baby.

When they reached Snape's rooms, Harry looked around. Snape had a main room, filled with books, a desk, a few other things, and a fireplace. McGonagall had left from here, but thought it would be suspicious if she was heard using Snape's rooms as her return destination.

_Obviously is the others thought I was close enough to let Snape know I was having a breakdown, it wont matter. _McGonagall had begun to think revenge was needed.

First they discussed what each knew had happened over the past few days, and Harry happily gave Snape's visit in detail.

Snape retorted by asking why did Harry cast silencing charms while sleeping anyway? He was a baby, and babies always screamed. No one would notice.

"Actually Severus, they would notice, babies don't have violent nightmares every night, whatever you might think."

Afterwards, they started planning what to do next. Harry insisted they start in on the wolfsbane, so it could be done by Christmas.

Snape wanted more information, and the others said that Snape was going to invent it later, so he'd just have to pretend he invented it earlier on.

Snape wanted to know exactly what wolfsbane was for. He hadn't taken the hint of the name, as several potions had names that were related only to ingredients in them, not what they were for. This is when the others decided to shut up. Finally, Harry answered.

"Wewll since you're supposed to invewnt it, why don't we make it and then tewll you? Like a suwpwise."

"I don't like surprises." Was Snape's reply. "Tell me or I don't make it."

Harry squirmed, but McGonagall answered. "It's for one of the ex-students when he's unwell."

"Why doesn't he take normal potions?"

"They don't have the same effects." McGonagall carefully sidestepped the question. Snape however caught on.

"What effects does this new potion have"

"Well…" McGonagall started, "Fine, It lets him stay in control of his transformation every month, and makes it less painful."

"What? …Oh! No, Absolutely not!"

After a bit more convincing Snape finally gave in, but only because of the fact that it was a new potion no one had ever made before.

Harry wrote out the ingredients and instruction, and Snape promised it would be ready by December twentieth.

After lights out, Harry and McGonagall made their way to Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall explained what had happened exactly as James and Lily had described. Madam Pomfrey ran a few tests, but couldn't find anything. She suggested warm milk laced with honey, and bed rest.

Finally, the two returned to McGonagall's rooms. They decided for McGonagall to have a few books snuck in, so Harry could continue his studies, but McGonagall said it wouldn't be for at least a year.

Harry was only beginning to learn how to walk again, and couldn't disappear to read. It would have to wait. Most of their plans had to be put on hold until Harry was at least a year or two older.

They spent the rest of the night chatting and reminiscing, until Harry's eyes became to heavy. Finally, morning arrived, and Harry was taken home.

On arriving, he saw Remus, and immediately squealed. McGonagall laughed but handed Harry over, saying her farewells before disappearing into the fire again. Lily came over and cuddled Harry, though James had already left for work.

"Guess what Harry baby, Remus is going to be moving in! Won't that be fun?" Lily cooed to her son.

Harry grinned happily.

* * *

Please R&R? Pretty please with a cherry on top? 


	6. Christmas time is coming!

Hey, I've recieved several mesages saying this chapter is inaccessable. Hopefully this time it'll work? I'd appreciate whoever reviews to let me know as soon as possible, so i don't have to worry whether on not it has. (",)

* * *

Dumbledore sat, absent mindedly stroking Fawkes. His mind however, was focused much further away, on a certain green-eyed baby, and two professors.

Two heads of houses that barely hid their disapproval for each other even while working along side the other in the war against Voldemort. The heads of two houses that had headedly competed against each other since the four founders created Hogwarts.

They'd always eyed each other with distain; then, suddenly they were babysitting together! Dumbledore had at first believed it to be a practical joke when the portrait that had reported it told him. When he'd realised it was true he immediately became suspicious. He was doubted this as the real story. More likely, it was a cover for something else, and the two professors would tell him the problem in the morning.

It was now ten o'clock that night, and neither Professor had even hinted they had to speak to him. They'd even been reported speaking civilly in the teacher's lounge. Dumbledore hadn't told the portraits to spy on the two, rather all portraits in Hogwarts reported anything greatly out of the ordinary to the headmaster.

Obviously several portraits deemed this newsworthy, as five separate people had told him. Now though, the question was what to do?

He didn't want to accuse them if they were starting to actually become friends, but Dumbledore didn't know where a baby came into the equation. Why did they share their time babysitting? This had all started after the downfall of Voldemort, maybe they were just celebrating in their own way. But starting a relationship and voluntarily babysitting?

Even for McGonagall, this was unlikely to be a coincidence. Add Snape, and Dumbledore knew something was wrong.

Oh well, he'd tell them at breakfast that he had to speak to them. There were other matters to discuss, and hopefully he could coax the current problem out of them.

…………………………………

"James Potter! Get down here at once!" Lily yelled to her husband, who was currently flying with Harry.

"Aww, come on Lils, he's in a baby capsule." James replied, touching down in front of his livid wife.

"Well," she paused, finally noticing the baby capsule that held a smiling baby. "Why didn't you tell me you had bought a capsule to take Harry flying?"

"The moment I realised you would've tried to talk me out of it." he replied sheepishly.

In the end, Lily gave in and James and Harry were once again in the air, but only after reassurances that James would be extra careful. Harry giggled as they flew through the air.

"You're going to be a real star some day Harry." James said as they completed dive. "You're going to be the best quidditch player ever!" Harry just smiled contentedly, he couldn't remember ever being happier.

When he'd first arrived back in the past he'd been overjoyed at seeing people that he'd grown up around, people that he loved and had died. Seeing his parents however, had not gone as he had expected.

Sure he loved his parents and missed them, but it was the longing for people he'd been told about, not parents that had raised and loved him.

The first few days here, he'd tried to act like a roll model baby, too worried they'd find him out and hate him or something.

He knew it was ridiculous, but he'd longed to have a proper childhood with Lily and James for so long that he'd been bombarded with insecurities and worries.

Now though, he'd finally come out of his shell, and was immensely enjoying himself. Disappointed when they stopped for the day, Harry soon lightened up to find that though as Lily insisted on playing with Harry.

James and Lily sat with Harry in the lounge room, with several toys. They were however, trying to teach him to walk. Though the distance was only about two feet apart, they held him the whole way.

Remus emerged from his room, looking sickly and pale, but smiled at Harry before taking a seat nearby.

_I'll do it for them_. Harry thought resolutely.

He knew walking was not that much of a big deal at eighteen, but at one he'd struggled, though he knew he could do it; shakily.

But it was well worth it to see the look of happiness in his parents eyes. He waited till James was holding him up, before letting go of his tight grip on his father's hands. With no support, his body was still adjusting to supporting itself. My balance hasn't developed yet, either. He concluded.

Still, he managed a step, then another; before sinking into his mothers hands. She scooped him up and cuddled him, praising him. James joined in and the family joined in a hug. When they broke apart, their further attempts was interrupted by a smiling Remus.

"You do realise as soon as he can walk properly he'll be running off everywhere? You'll have to keep him on a leash if he becomes anything like his father" he joked. Harry grinned mischievously at their sickly companion.

_Soon he'll never have to worry again_. Harry consoled himself at having to put the Christmas present off. Some of the ingredients were hard to get, and he knew he was demanding a lot by Snape to have it ready in less then two months, but he knew Snape was up to it.

…………………………………………

It had been just over a month, and Harry was having the time of his life. James, he'd discovered, had time off until after Christmas, and Lily had opted to get extended leave until February.

Christmas was approaching fast, and Harry was caught up in the excitement. Both parents had taken him on their shopping spree's, so he knew what almost everyone but himself was getting.

James had bought Lily a beautiful necklace with a white lily pendant and Lily had bought James the latest broom, a Nimbus 2.5, and a servicing kit.

Together, they'd bought Sirius a few books on muggle pranks, with several items that the books used. Remus, they'd bought a collection of books on Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration - his two favourite subjects.

Harry had finally been able to get some time alone when James and Lily had left Remus to look after him while they went shopping for his Christmas presents.

Harry was going stir crazy, and desperately wanted something his age to do. He shot a bit of accidental magic at Remus and said werewolf was soon snoozing lightly on the lounge. _Oops_. Harry thought when he realised what he'd done._ Wait, accidental magic? That didn't take anything out of my magic stores though. It was more! _Harry had no idea what was going on.

His parents had said not to expect them back before four o'clock that afternoon, as they were taking care of several other things too.

_Oh well,_ Harry grabbed Remus's wand, going into his parent's bedroom, to where they'd hidden the Christmas presents. Grabbing an advanced transfiguration book, he sat down and began reading.

Two hours later, about one o'clock in the afternoon, Harry finally achieved a very tricky piece of transfiguration. He'd changed one of James' shoes into a griffin.

An object to an animal was difficult, but an object to an animal was even harder, only a few seventh years succeeded. Harry watched it leap up and run for the door.

_Damn!_ He thought raising his and changed it back, before it had a chance to get out the doorway. He froze however, as he saw that the doorway was already blocked.

Remus had woken up, and by the look on his face, had seen what Harry had done.

"Wanna Bottle." Harry mumbled, babylike. _Well Its worth a shot_.

Remus seemed to gather himself up, and glared venomously at Harry. "I don't know what you did with the real Harry, but unless you tell me who you are and what you're doing right now, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Uh, Remus, pwease sit down?" Harry started uncertainly. Remus continued standing where he was, glaring. "Who are you?"

"I am Hawwy. I'm not an impostew."

"Then what's going on? Why aren't you acting like a baby should? That's very advanced magic, not to mention the sudden improvement of vocabulary. You've got a lot to explain." Remus replied accusingly.

Harry, however noticed a slight tremor in Remus' voice. He'd finally realised his wand was in Harry's hands.

Harry noticed this, and slowly put the wand on the ground, letting it go to show Remus he wasn't going to use it.

"I am the real Hawwy, I'm just not fwom here and now. It's a long stowy" Harry could now almost speak clearly, even if it was in a high pitched toddler's voice.

"I'm not going anywhere." Remus replied suspiciously, though now Harry had put down his wand, the hostility was replaced with confusion and distrust.

"Well, you see," Harry began slowly, thinking of the best way to tell Remus and have him believe him. "I'm sowta fwom the future. Well, a part of my soul is, I came back fwom the future after some… pwoblems. My future and past souls joined, so I am really little Hawwy, but I'm also Hawwy from the future too." He said earnestly.

If anything, Remus looked even more disbelieving. "And how am I supposed to believe that? Do you have anything to prove it?"

"Nothing tangible came back… Wait! I know stuff, maybe there's something I know that no one else would?" Harry hoped.

"Like what?" Remus inquired dubiously.

"The marauders!" Harry exclaimed, Happy to have though of something straight away. "You, Peter, James and Sirius called yourselves marauders."

"That's become pretty common knowledge." Remus replied. "What did we call ourselves?"

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Pwongs." Harry replied easily. "For a werewolf, stag, dog and… wat" he bit back a growl at the thought of the rat. "Together, you made the mawauder's map, which only answers to the password: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Remus was now looking at Harry with shock. Harry deciding to break the ice, picked up the wand and handed it back to Remus, who took it gingerly. "Wow, I mean… wow." He muttered. "So what's going on?"

"Well I haven't done anything in months. I just wanted a bit of pwactice, but it seems I have weally bad luck. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon." Harry suddenly realised his surroundings. "Oh, you're going to have to pwetend you didn't know about them books, they're your Chwistmas pwesent." Harry mumbled.

Remus started collecting the books, returning them to the cupboard. "I meant why did you come back to the past? What's going on, that you've gone years back?"

"Oh, we didn't know we'd go this far back." Harry tried avoiding the question.

"We? Who else came back?" Remus asked, picking up on Harry's rushed mistake.

"McGonagall," Harry muttered, seeing no way out of it, at least Remus hadn't noticed the topic change yet. "But you can't tell anyone, not even Mum and Dad!" he added.

"Okay," Remus replied slowly. Brightening, he added, "I could help you. McGonagall can't always be there… She never had a mid-life crisis did she." Remus asked, going off on a tangent. Harry snickered, "Nah, she didn't even know Sevewus was going to say that."

"Severus?" Remus noticed the first name basis Harry was on. "He knows too, doesn't he?" Remus asked accusingly.

"…Yeah, but he weally isn't a death eater. He saved my life. In the future I mean. I weally got to know him well, and he's helping McGonagall and I" Harry rushed, not wanting an argument.

"Well, okay." Remus conceded. "But he's on probation. Anyone else?"

Harry shook his head. He had an idea that would get Snape on Remus's good side. "Just remember when you get your Christmas gift off McGonagall, Snape made it. You'll see."

"What is it?"

"Not telling."

"Aww" Remus whined. "Please?"

"Nope, but you'll love it."

………………………………………

That was their last time alone for a while though, so Harry had to go back to pretending constantly. Even his time with Snape and McGonagall became less, but Harry didn't mind. His parents were always around, and he had a family.

A lone tear fell down harry's face at that last thought. Not of sorrow or hurt, but of happiness. Lily and James were the best parents Harry could ask for. His nightmares grew less, but when they came on, Lily or James always appeared, rocking him, calming him, and chasing the memories away.

His parents helped him work through them, and now his dreams were usually happier, and without death that had until recently been the key part.

They'd been replaced by dreams ofLily helping him mix chocolate cake mix and getting more on himself and her, then was left in the bowl, even the times Lily took Harry shopping. Or his dad taking him flying, or getting him to help do the laundry. Needless to say, no clothes gotcleaned that day.

Here he had a family.

A real, loving family.

* * *

A bit shorter than I intended, but it seemed like the right place to stop. As a few people have requested, we have more of Harry interacting! And I've already started on the next chappie, but I'm not going to tell you what happens! (-.-) 

R&R, please?


	7. Christmas and what follows

Hey all. Heaps of people have emailed me asking for Potter family scenes/ bonding. I'm not that good and all my atttempts sucked and got deleted, but my friend and advisor: Nandini has volunteered to help. (her profile is Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw) She wrote this first scene.

* * *

Dark. Flashes of sickly green light. A high cackle of laughter. And the scream of a red-haired woman.

Harry cried and screamed as he woke up from his new round of nightmares. He sobbed as he rolled over on his side and hugged his legs to his chest as much as he could. He was still crying and shaking, when he felt calming, soft, and gentle hands pick him up from his curled position.

The hands cradled Harry within the reassuring arms and Harry's face was pressed against soft pajamas. The long red hair of his mother met his face as he cried into her shoulder.

Lily cooed soft nothings into her baby's ear as he calmed down, stroking his back gently in a soothing motion.

Once Harry had a firmer grasp of reality, he stopped crying, hiccupping slightly with emotion. He let himself cuddle into the comfort his mother was offering and grasped her pajamas when she tried to re-position him.

After some time, Lily felt Harry's shaking subside and was about to lay him down again, when the baby clutched to her with a sob. She smiled sleepily and held the toddler close. She sighed and went back to the master bedroom, hoping that James wouldn't mind company tonight.

She was surprised when she saw James awake, sitting up in bed, almost as if he was getting out to find her. His face relaxed in relief when he saw his wife and son in the doorway.

He softly smiled and settled back into bed as Lily joined him, settling the tired toddler in the middle. James massaged the baby's stomach as Lily got in bed and pulled the covers up.

Harry smiled sleepily and was soon dozing. James and Lily gazed at each other over their infant son and felt a warm feeling in their chests at the sight of their sleeping baby.

Lily and James cuddled up close to Harry and the latter snuggled in to James' chest with Lily rubbing the tiny back facing her.

And to the sounds of small breathing, the two adults fell asleep, holding each others hands, and surrounding Harry with love.

Everyone slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Potters' woke at dawn to an incessant knocking on their door.

"Whatd'ya want?" James called out.

"Prongsy. You gotta get up! It's Christmas and we gotta open the presents." Was the reply through the door.

"Go wake up Moony, Padfoot!" James yelled back.

"Don't you think that was kind of mean to Remus?" Lily put in, though the huge grin gave away the amount of sympathy she had for Remus.

"Nah, Sirius would've gone to him once we were up anyway. This just buys us a few minutes." James retorted, slowly getting himself dressed.

Harry giggled at this. _Trust Sirius to act like a kid on Christmas._

To Sirius' huge disappointment, Presents were not first on the agenda. Breakfast was first, which Sirius scoffed down, then waited impatiently for everyone else to finish.

Harry felt like teasing Sirius and took his time, mush to Lilys, James' and especially Remus's (who knew Harry knew what he was doing) amusement.

When Sirius tried to get Harry to hurry up, he simply slowed down. Still, Harry didn't have as much as everyone else, and he finished when everyone else did. Finally everyone was ushered into the lounge room by an excited Sirius.

"Who's handing out the presents?" Remus inquired, slyly glancing at a bouncing Sirius. Before Sirius had a chance to answer though, Lily stepped forward. "Me."

"The first present will just have to go to Sirius." She started, handing a large gift to Sirius. It was the prank equipment, and Padfoot was ecstatic with their choice. "I can't wait to try these out!" he squealed.

Remus then received his gift of books. After the little misadventure the previous month, he already knew, but acted surprised anyway. Eyes lighting up, he turned back to Lily and James. "Thankyou."

Lily and James exchanged their gifts. Lily smiled at the beautiful necklace, and James insisted on trying his broom out later that day.

Finally after a few more presents, came the one Harry had been waiting for.

" 'To Mr Lupin, from Professor McGonagall and Harry' " Lily read out, before handing the box over.

Remus took off the wrapping paper, to find a wooden box. Opening that, he found four potions bottles arranged neatly, accompanied by a note.

"Well what does it say?" prompted Sirius. He had calmed down, but not by much.

" 'Dear Remus,

This potion is called Wolfsbane. It has just been discovered, and relieves the symptoms of Lycanthropy, though it doesn't cure it. Take it as instructed and Moony will have no control over you during your transformations. You will have full control when transformed, and the transformation will become less painful. Here's enough for this month, come see me before next month for your next dose. It has to be made freshly, so I couldn't give you enough for several months in advance, but I have a constant supply.

Minerva' "

Remus looked up at the others, stunned. Their faces however, mirrored his own. Finally it was Sirius that spoke. "Well full moon is in five days. We can test it out then." He declared brightly.

Remus completely ignored Sirius's comment in favour of taking Harry in a tight hug. "Thankyou Harry. Thankyou so much."

Silent tears were falling down Remus's cheeks. After a minute, Remus had calmed and sat Harry in his lap, to continue with the presents.

Lily couldn't keep the amusement from her voice. "I know Minerva said it was from her and Harry, and it's good to thank the person that gave the gift, but I doubt Harry had anything to do with finding such a potion." She grinned. James however looked doubtful.

"It's only just been discovered, and I don't want to ruin your hope, but I don't want to see you disappointed. We should wait till we've used it before getting too excited." He said carefully.

Remus's only response was a smile.

* * *

Harry's trips to see McGonagall and Snape were dwindling. So far there had been only three, and finally McGonagall came for Harry for what she said to be the last time until he was older. Harry decided this was as good a time as any to tell them Remus knew.

McGonagall was surprised when she arrived at Godric's Hollow to be told Remus was hoping to accompany them. She couldn't however think of a good excuse at such short notice, though she stopped trying at Harry's positive reaction.

McGonagall and Harry stepped through the floo to Snape's quarters first, closely followed by Remus. Upon seeing Remus, Severus' calm, friendly stance evaporated.

"Hello Severus." Remus began amiably

"Wolf" Severus acknowledged shortly.

"I don't believe I thanked you for the wolfsbane potions, Severus. They worked even better then I had dared to hope."

Severus turned to McGonagall. "You said you wouldn't mention my involvement." He accused.

"She didn't," Harry butted in before McGonagall had the chance. "I think it only fair that you be acknowledged for your work."

McGonagall watched Remus as Harry gave his reply. When Remus simply smiled, Snape glared at Harry sullenly. "I thought you said you'd decided to keep this a secret?"

"Well you see, Harry decided he wanted to do some study, and after some accidental magic that put me to sleep, found a few of the books I was to receive for Christmas. I walked in on him transfiguring a griffin back into a shoe."

Harry blushed at this. "Well I didn't want to get out of practice." He tried to reason. Snape did not look pleased. McGonagall however looked confused. "Accidental magic? That's not possible." Realisation dawned on Snape's features at this comment. "No, it shouldn't be. Are you sure it was accidental?"

"Yes." At the matching looks of doubt from his professors, he elaborated. "What? I'm a kid again, obviously my magic is going to act up a bit."

"Was the magic taken from your magic stores?" Minerva asked uncertainly.

When Harry shook his head in the negative, McGonagall explained. "Accidental magic is the first signs of proper magic showing themselves in children. Once proper control of the magic is taken, accidental magic is stopped. You've got control of your magic though, so I don't understand."

"Maybe he has two magic cores?" Snape interrupted. "That would explain a lot."

"Wouldn't you have twice the magic now professor?" Remus asked of McGonagall.

"He told you everything didn't he?" Snape moaned mornfully, changing the subject.

"Actually no. He only mentioned that he was from the future with you" he pointed at McGonagall, "And that you knew about it." Remus said turning back to the Potions Master. "He also said in his world he was the boy-who-lived, and told me the prophecy."

At those words, McGonagall adopted a stern no nonsense look - the one she had while teaching. "And I hope you haven't been badgering him." She admonished.

Remus had the conscience to look guilty. "Not while others are around." He said grudgingly.

"He doesn't get it, wouldn't you want to know what happened in the future if you were in his position? Don't blame his for asking, I haven't said anything you might not like." Harry said.

McGonagall softened, after a sharp look from Harry.

"Remus, you're one of us now. You know our secret. I suppose you should know a bit of the future we're from, just to know how important it is that we succeed in stopping it."

Guilt crossed Remus' features again. "You don't have to…" he trailed off. He really didn't mean that, he wanted to know so much.

"Tell you what" Snape cut in, with a clear but subtle glare. "You ask a question, and either of you can choose to answer." Snape turned to the two time travellers for the last bit. They nodded in agreement.

"Kay, how old are you really?"

"Eighteen" Harry replied quickly.

Silence was Minerva's only response.

"Okay then." Remus smirked at Minerva. "What house are you in, Harry."

"I was in Gryffindor." Harry replied. Remus grinned. Seeing Remus, harry decided it was only fair to be entirely truthful. "But the sorting hat didn't agree. It thought I belonged in Slytherin."

Snape, who's glare had increased tenfold at the word 'Gryffindor', smirked at the last confession. He himself hadn't asked for too many details, and had already assumed Harry was a Gryffindor.

"Umm," Remus paused, thinking. "What happened to me and Sirius? Are we married?" Remus asked hopefully. He immediately regretted the question after seeing everyone's looks drop. Harry however, answered.

"Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, blamed for Wormtail's betrayal. He escaped in my third year and died in my fifth. You were a spy in werewolf packs for the order, before teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts in my third year. Then you resumed your role as a spy, before throwing yourself in front of a killing curse to save me."

"Wait, you arrived in this time and immediately accused Peter. What happened to him?"

"After he framed Sirius, he escaped. He assisted Voldemort in getting a body before becoming his most faithful servant." Harry scowled, not matching well with the baby features.

Remus paled. "Uh, your parent's?" he asked, beginning to grow wary of answers.

"They died when I was fifteen months. That was what Peter framed Sirius for, they were going to switch secret keepers."

"Who'd you grow up with then?"

"Lily's sister's family, the Dursleys."

Remus shuddered. "Is there any questions that are safe? Does anyone make it out alive?"

"Nope, not really." Harry replied dully. "Albus dies, Snape died, the Marauders all die, 'cept Wormtail. My friends die, most of the aurors are dead. Everyone in the order dies." Harry looked up, smiling darkly. "Well, apart from Minerva and I." He added.

Noting the morbid turn of events, McGonagall stepped in. "We are going over the changes in both time-lines, and trying to fix things. We have to at least let some things run their course, like Quirrell getting possessed by Voldemort and then stopped. But we can change it. Harry will be taking private lessons, and we will work together and perform an exorcism, so that there are less deaths."

"I'm glad we're getting a do-over if life turns out like that, but why don't you just stop all the bad things happening this time round?" Remus put in, confused.

"If things stay as much as they are as possible, then we will know more of what is happening. That way, we have more control over the situation. If we don't know what is going to happen, then we don't know how to counter it."

Snape interrupted. "I hate to interrupt this riveting theology, but we were actually discussing something far more relevant to our limited meeting. Harry's having bouts of accidental magic. Minerva have your powers increased? Maybe you have two magical cores."

"I noticed, but I thought it was just the ease of stress, or that I haven't really been using them as much now I'm not in battle. Now that it's mentioned though, its way too much just to be that. I'm… almost as powerful as Dumbledore." She added the last bit in a shocked whisper, only just noticing her magical levels for what they were.

Snape turned to Harry. "Then I suppose when your magic develops you'll be pretty powerful too. Maybe I'll have a bit of competition now Minerva's doubled her magic."

Harry looked from Snape's grin to Minerva's blush. "You didn't tell him?" he asked incredulously.

"Tell me what? Don't you dare try and say you're a squib, because Remus already told us about the stray griffin. That's advanced."

"Uh" Minerva started "The prophecy was pretty accurate in saying about the 'Voldemort and Harry being equals' thing. The power difference between Harry and Voldemort was only minor."

"You were almost as powerful as You-Know-Who!" Remus and Snape exclaimed at the same time. Snape shot Remus a glare, he didn't want to be seem as similar to Remus at all.

"Not quite. Voldemort was almost as strong as Harry, not the other way around. The extra was because of the killing curse on Harry when Voldemort marked him."

Remus looked confused. "But if Harry still has that power then its like he's still been marked by You-Know-Who as his equal. Which is the prophesised child then? Is there any way to check if its still the power you got from You-Know-Who then?"

Harry brightened "Hello?" he asked, seeing if he could still speak in parseltongue. Seeing Remus and Snape's faces he reverted back to English. "I guess that answered that question. Now we just got to figure out how it works if two people are chosen for a prophecy."

"There's a way to find out." Snape started suddenly. "But it may not be possible. Theres a department in the ministry, but it's level nine clearance…" he trailed off.

Harry however grimaced and finished Snape's sentence,

"The Department of Mysteries."

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope you continue as it's really really appreciated. Anyone who's everwritten a story can vouch for that.


	8. Greetings at Gringotts

_I'm returning to school in two days, and as such, my parents have limited my computer time to weekly. Weekly I tell you! Its an outrage! Well my sister lends my her laptop a bit, so I only have to transfer to the story over. So heres the too long awaited update, and now I'm going to download several fics onto the laptop to read. I have been deprived of fanfiction. Ask my friends, I'm suffering fanfic withdrawal. _

_On that note, I recommend 'web of lies' and its sequel to anyone who likes the plot-line of my story. It doesn't involve time travel (it's set after the tri-wizard tournament), but it's about Harry pretending to be a normal 'first year' named Alec. Great story. One that's great that does involve Harry going back in time to his younger self's body is 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. Also a great story though this one isn't finished yet. Still, it's updated regularly, and already has almost 200 000 words._

* * *

_From last chappie:  
Remus looked confused. "But if Harry still has that power then its like he's still been marked by You-Know-Who as his equal. Which is the prophesised child then? Is there any way to check if its still the power you got from You-Know-Who then?"_

_Harry brightened "Hello?" he asked, seeing if he could still speak in parseltongue. Seeing Remus and Snape's faces he reverted back to English. "I guess that answered that question. Now we just got to figure out how it works if two people are chosen for a prophecy."_

"_There's a way to find out." Snape started suddenly. "But it may not be possible. There's a department in the ministry, but it's level nine clearance…" he trailed off._

_Harry however grimaced and finished Snape's sentence,_

"_The Department of Mysteries."_

* * *

Snape looked at Harry, a flash of surprise crossing his features, before his face once again became blank. Remus however, didn't know what the department was, and said as such.

"The Department of Mysteries, is exactly what the title says. It's got all the things that no one understands. The part that Severus is referring to is the hall of prophecies. If we can get in and find the prophecy then we can see who's name has been added as the prophesised child." Harry tried to explain.

"It's best if it's done before 1991, as that is the year Voldemort begins to return. He's currently hiding out in Albania." McGonagall added thoughtfully

"Why don't you just stop You-know-who from returning altogether? Surely its worth trying?" Remus asked, confused.

McGonagall sighed "He survived a rebounded killing curse. If we try to kill him now, it almost definitely won't work, and according to some things that happened in the future, will only serve to strengthen him. Anyway, if the prophecy still stands, it probably has to be Harry or Neville."

"Is it just me or every time we get on a subject, we go off on a tangent about something that's barely relevant?" Snape intervened

"Yeah," Harry added grinning. "I was more interested in the part where I became really powerful."

"Brat." Snape stated, but without the usual menace for one not in his own house. "I will see what can be done about the prophecy, and you with the magic, I think you should let it develop. If you really are that powerful, try developing it without a wand."

Severus paused to glare at Remus. Again. "Just make sure only the wolf is around, no one else."

Remus responded with a faint smile. "I'll do my best to help."

"Good," Snape said, though his face showed his displeasure. "Then you can pass information for us. Suspicions are arising, and as such this visit has to be the last for a while."

"The Potters didn't seem to be suspicious…"

"No, Dumbledore is."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, paused, and closed it again. Finally he asked, "Got any fire whiskey?"

* * *

It was rather late that night, when Remus returned to Godrics Hollow with a sleeping Harry. When he arrived, he was greeted by James and Lily, who had opted to wait up for their son and friend's return.

"Have fun babysitting with McGonagall?" James asked, bemused. Remus just smiled slyly in response, handing Harry over, and returning to his rooms.

Lily and James looked at each other; finally Lily spoke. "Do you think he's got a thing for Minerva?" Lily asked, shocked.

"I don't know." James replied, equally shocked. He frowned sadly. "Poor mate, he probably does."

"Do you think she knows?"

"I sure hope not. He'd never live it down"

Lily shot him a glare. "It could work out…" she paused, her anger deflating. "Okay, it probably wouldn't. Well it doesn't matter, he wont ask anyone out anyway."

"Yeah, when he finds someone, if he tells them and they hurt him, I'll kill them." His face showed hard determination.

Lily went over to the kitchen and poured them both a drink of water. "C'mon, you're getting worked up over nothing. Remus hasn't got a girlfriend yet, and it'd take a long time before he'd tell one anyway."

"Yeah…" James trailed off, knowing she was right. He downed the drink, before putting Harry in the cot. Lily walked down the hall to bed, and James followed her lead.

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry chanted, again. The scrap of parchment, continued to sit on the floor, unmoving.

"Maybe it's time to take a rest." Remus suggested. "Wandless magic is very hard, you shouldn't expect to get it first time."

"I know." Harry sighed. "It's just annoying, I know it'll help, but it's like having to learn to control my magic all over again."

Lily and James both worked, and Remus acted as full time babysitter for his friend. Sirius was supposed to be coming over later that evening, but until then, Remus and Harry had the time to themselves.

"Yeah, but if this works, you'll be just as strong without your wand as you were before, with it." Remus replied, albeit rather tauntingly. He knew harry hated being different, the only consolation was the benefits.

Harry glared at him. "Maybe I should practice on you." He growled.

Harry stretched his hand out toward Remus. Before he had even said the incantation, Remus rose up into the air; much to both boys' surprise. Immediately Harry withdrew his hand, shocked that it had worked, and puffing from the drain by magical exertion. Remus was promptly dropped, much to his discomfort.

"Merlin! I think I've figured out the problem, at least. I read about it when I was at school." Remus smirked ruefully.

"What?" a shocked Harry replied.

"Well as you know, some powerful wizards can do wandless magic. It's easier with the incantation. Without an incantation and a wand is still almost impossible. Merlin, the only person alive that can do it is Dumbledore, and it wears him out even for simple things. But it seems you have a high suggestibility level, where words are involved, and you can do the other."

"Suggestibility level?" Harry cut in, curiously.

"You believe what you're told easier."

"How does that matter?"

"There are basic rules of magic that everyone must follow. Sometimes these rules aren't accurate though. The more powerful you are, the less rules that apply. It was once believed that a wand must be used for magic. The very fact that you can do wandless magic shows that you are already ignoring such rules. The problem now, is that without your wand, you didn't feel it will work, did you?"

Harry blushed, shaking his head. "I didn't think it'd work, but at least I was trying." He defended.

"Exactly. So when you stopped thinking about whether or not it'd work and just focused on the spell, you finally bypassed the rule. Before that, your suggestibility levels were unconsciously blocking your magic. Obviously now that you started without words, it'll be easier to continue that way for the time being. Your magic won't be as strong though."

"What, you mean I'll only be a _normal_ wizard" Harry teased back.

Remus grinned. "Try doing it again, without words. Go back to the paper, as its small, and will drain your magic less."

Harry did as instructed, and the paper rose, but only slightly and seemed to waver, unsure of itself.

Remus intervened again. "Harry, you lifted me up. It's only your suggestibility level stopping you. Think of it as self-doubt. You know you can do it" he urged the kid on.

Finally the paper stopped shaking and rose higher. Harry moved his hand a bit, and the paper moved in a careful circle in the air, before settling back on the desk. After a few more goes, Harry was thoroughly exhausted.

Wordless, wandless magic was very draining. He sure hoped he progressed a lot more then Remus said Dumbledore had, otherwise this would definitely not be 'the power the dark lord knows not' that was supposed to stop Voldemort.

At the moment, this was his only option for that line of the prophecy, unless you counted the time travelling; that was hardly a _power_ anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted as a ministry owl flew through the window and landed on the bench in front of the two wizards.

Remus took the letter. As harry watched him open, then read it, he saw Remus looked completely shocked. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't think the underage magic detectors are on wands alone." Was Remus' cryptic words as he handed the letter to Harry.

Reading the note, Harry groaned. He'd received one of these before. A warning against using underage magic. Sudenly he had a really dire thought. "Will the ministry know what I'm really doing? Is there any records or anything."

Remus hesitated before replying. "The spell will be listed, and they'll know a wand wasn't involved. We'll have to make it seem like accidental magic."

"But can't they tell the difference? Otherwise, I would've received heaps of these." Harry asked confused, remembering his bouts of accidental magic when he was with the Dursleys.

Remus grimaced. "We'll just have to convince them their recording devices are faulty. There's no way you should stop training till you're eleven, so we'll say the recording devices must have problems when encountering your accidental magic."

"What'll we do till then?" Harry didn't like the idea, but knew it was the best they could think of short of breaking into the department that dealt with underage magic use.

"Don't use your magic yet. Give it a few days, then we'll set up something that seems totally accidental."

Harry sighed, then had a brilliant idea.

"This means I can prank Sirius and Dad! Oh, we can have so much fun!"

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, this'll be settled in court, multiple underage magic uses always are, because of magical law. We can at least prank them for it, and they'll have to say what happened to the whole court."

Remus picked Harry up; walking to the kitchen for lunch "You really are devious you know? So, any ideas?"

"Don't worry, I have a few. We just have to figure out how to make it look like accidental magic." Harry smiled slyly.

* * *

That evening, James informed the others of the impending Order meeting. No one knew why one had been called, as Voldemort was supposed to be dead. Sirius however, showed everyone the headlines of that day's Daily Prophet, which left little room for guesses.

Needless to say, at seven o'clock, every order member was present in Dumbledore's crowded office. As the meeting was for _everyone_ Lily came, and Harry was brought along.

Looking around, he hadn't realised there were so many people in the order. By the time he'd been a central player in his time, the war had already dealt a fatal blow to most of those present.

He knew Mad-eye, The Weasleys (though Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were missing), Mrs Figg, Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle (who Harry still associated with the first time he'd been introduced to the wizarding world), The Longbottoms (who had brought their son too), Shacklebolt, and of course the heads of houses at Hogwarts.

There were still many he didn't know had been in the Order, as well as some he didn't recognise. Only one other family had brought a baby though; the Lovegoods.

Lastly, he noticed a familiar lady beetle on the windowsill. _I wish I wasn't a baby. Then I could do something. _He tried to think of a way to give her away.

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix open" Dumbledore intoned, his eyes serious, yet still holding a slight twinkle.

"First, I know you've all heard that Voldemort" Dumbledore ignored everyone's flinches "Is dead. I have strong reason to believe that he isn't"

At the cries of disbelief he held up a hand, effectively bringing silence once again. Voldemort isn't alive at the moment, but neither did he die. He is biding his time severely weakened and without a body; and I have several people out looking for his spirit. I hope he never returns and this will be the last Order meeting until such an event does happen. That is why I gathered you all here." He looked around the room, "Yes, celebrate at his downfall, but the Order is only lying quiet, when Voldemort returns I hope I can count on all of you to return to fight him."

"Lastly, it has been five months since Voldemort's fall. Many of the Death Eaters have been caught and given life sentences in Azkaban. However, there are enough still free and out for revenge, that the Longbottom's have had to remain under the Fidelius charm. Unfortunately a reporter, one Rita Skeeter, has revealed that information to the public."

"But that's impossible!" "Only the secret keeper could do that!" Several people muttered. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

"As the wards were around Longbottom Manor, anyone inside at the time of casting is also included in the wards, and as such; the power to reveal them. I believe Ms Skeeter was trespassing at the time, but nothing can prove that, and so the Longbottoms have agreed to move, to ensure both their safety, and that of their child. This information however, must be kept hidden from Ms Skeeter, and I'll need the Ministry officials present to ensure the information is classified." Three of the people Harry didn't recognise said that it would be taken care of.

Harry remembered how he and Snape had first begun to converse using legilimency. Using this, he told Snape about the lady beetle, and explained who it really was.

For the first minute, Snape was doubtful, so Harry showed him a memory of a clear picture of Rita. Snape grinned evilly, something which was not lost on those present.

Several scowled at him, thinking it was about the predicament the Longbottoms were in. Snape never grinned, and to do so…

"Do you have something you wish to add?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Yes actually." Snape drew his wand, careful not to point it at anyone. James, Sirius and Moody still drew theirs though, levelling it at Snape in warning.

"_Accio Beetle"_ Snape cast, surprising everyone. He caught the Ladybug and made sure it couldn't fly away. Turning his attention back to those in the room, he spoke. "I know how that Skeeter lady managed to sneak into the house, in fact, she was attempting to spy on us right now."

"You see, I was surprised to hear there's actually a law saying animagus' had to register their forms." Snape said sarcastically, ignoring Sirius' low growl.

"Especially when there are only a few people recorded, compared to the amount of illegal animagus' running around." And with that, Snape cast the spell that made animagus' transform back into human form.

There was a collective gasp as the object of their talk appeared in front of the room. She scowled at Snape, but subdued, remembering what was going on.

"Uh, hello Headmaster." She spoke to Dumbledore nervously. His twinkle was back in full force.

* * *

Remus returned from a chat with the professors very pleased with himself. When Harry inquired as to what was the occasion he was more then happy to answer.

He and Snape had reached an understanding with an even that had happened, and Snape no longer blamed Remus for it. Harry didn't let on that he already knew about the werewolf incident, instead congratulating Remus on the good news.

Snape had finally dropped the distain usually associated with visits, and the two men were becoming almost friends. Remus also had one other piece of news.

"We were talking about your 'accidental' magic, and how to have more done. Severus Minerva and I think you should wait before doing any more, as so much so soon will be suspicious."

"Suspicious! I'm one year old, how can any one suspect anything?"

"It's not that" Remus corrected. "Minerva said you don't like unnecessary attention, and it will interfere with plans anyway. Children usually start accidental magic when they're around five."

"I am _not_ waiting till I'm five!" Harry argued desperately. _I need to practice if I'm going to save my friends! I cant afford that much time._ In the end, it was agreed that they would start soon after Harry turned three. Even waiting that long was bad, but Harry did need anonymity. _Still that's over a year of using no magic!_ Harry thought grimly.

Remus did have the upper hand though. They'd decided if Remus could convince Harry to wait until he was at least three, then they could start proper training soon after.

McGonagall had suggested Alastor Moody, now they just had to figure out how to hide his identity from that magical eye of his. The bonus of this was that he'd also been trained in hand to hand combat, like most high ranking aurors.

Kingsly Shacklebolt was also a possibility, and Harry's secret would be kept easier. Remus just had one last point. "Now, you can't go off and get James and Sirius like we planned. I promised Severus that he could be part of the pranking too."

Harry grinned at that, maybe Severus wouldn't be so loathing toward the two marauders if he got revenge. Maybe.

* * *

Harry drew his cloak tighter around his small form. He walked the length of Diagon Alley, telling himself he'd be fine as long as he wasn't recognised as a little boy_. Who would recognised me though?_ He thought wryly. He was soon to be three, ad had decided it was time to make preperations.

The place was silent, the shops closed. Still, he kept his face hidden in the shadows of the hooded cloak, and walked with an air of purpose; looking just like a dwarf or goblin would, going about their business, albeit a very shady business, as it was just past midnight, and the street was deserted.

Walking up to Gringotts, Harry entered the wizarding bank and went to the front counter. The goblin he had approached looked at him warily, and Harry was glad of the notice-me-not charms he'd had Remus apply to the hood. His stomach clenched. _I can't get found out, not now._

Getting to Diagon Alley had been a problem, but he'd managed to get a bit of money from his mother's purse for the knight bus. He had felt a twinge of guilt as he'd went through it, but that was nothing compared to what he was doing now.

"Good evening." Harry intoned, holding his hand in the goblin signal that meant _'May your gold always flow'_. Humans weren't supposed to know any goblin hand signals, as they were from the numerous goblin rebellions and uprisings that had happened through the centuries, and Goblins never trusted outsiders.

It was only when the goblins sent several of their best fighters to support the order that any humans were introduced to it.

That allegiance was in the future though, and as such, the fact that he knew something that no other human should; he hoped, get him a little respect and a better chance for his plan to work. It was barely legal.

The goblin, Montague (by his badge) stiffened, the only sign of his surprise. He signed back _'What is it you are wanting?'_ and watched for Harry's response.

Harry relaxed a bit; things could've gone a lot worse. He signed back 'help' and 'a business dealing'. It was the closest he could say in the basic signals. Montague gave him a curt nod, before calling over the nearest assistant goblin.

After hushed whispers, the assistant Goblin ran off, and Montague turned back to Harry. "If you'd follow me sir."

* * *

Yeah, my updating has been reduced to weekly, but I'm making sure my chappies are longer. Don't be mad, R&R. Please?


	9. ATTN:adoption

Hey all. Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't an update. It has come to my attention that my story is actually being read, and I don't feel into the story any more. I could not write decent updates, as I'm not at all interested in focusing on Harry with his parents. However, now that people are reading my story I fell quite horrid just updating best I can when I'm not really interested in what I'm writing. Therefore, I'm **offering up my story for adoption,** to any of my readers who feels that they would like to take up the torch.

_Anyone_ wanting to adopt this story, please message me or reply or whatever. I'll mail out to the other readers on my stats lists where the story is being continued so the rest of you don't miss out. I'm very sorry, but I don't want to do half as well as it could be and disappoint you all. I tried ridding my writers block by starting another story, which I'm going well with; but I won't start to submit it until I'm finished as I don't want this to happen again.

hugs and sniffles

Abby Jack, bloody pirate.


	10. new location

Hey peoples, wonderful news:

My story has been adopted by **Taliath!**

Well Taliath has added and changed stuff and now its absolutely brilliant (so much better than before!).

The first chappie has already been submitted, and I've added the story and author to my favourites. I'll be leaving this up for a while so everyone knows where to go if you want to continue reading.

**Taliath's profile is in my author favourites and 'Young Again: The Rewrite' is in my story favourites.**

Thanks to the others that offered to take over the story, I appreciate the offers, and I hate to see a story left for dead so I'm glad that others were willing to take up the torch.


End file.
